A suspension member is provided to form a connection between a vehicle frame and a wheel assembly. A pair of ball joints are carried by the suspension member to secure the wheel assembly thereto. The ball joints are assembled as a unitary structure prior to attachment to the suspension member. A socket of each ball joint is provided with a cavity to receive a bearing and a stud and the socket is deformed to prevent separation between the socket, bearing and stud, thereby defining the unitary structure.
The suspension member is provided with an opening for receiving a bushing which is welded to the suspension member. The bushing defines a bore and the ball joint of unitary construction is press fitted within the bushing bore. A snap ring is often carried by the ball joint to oppose the bushing, thereby preventing separation between the bushing and ball joint should the press fit therebetween be weakened.